


The Captain's Answer

by MissyAmane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyAmane/pseuds/MissyAmane
Summary: You joined the survey corps because you wanted to find your mother who'd abandoned you as a child. You were just the daughter of a merchant, you weren't fit for battle. You never expected to find love along the way.





	The Captain's Answer

You let out an almost hysteric laugh as your father broke the news to you that you would be sent to the training corps. Born (Y/N) Schwartz, you were the daughter of one of the wealthiest merchants known to mankind. There wasn't a single person alive or deceased who'd not know of your father's name or the power he held within the confines of the walls. Which is exactly why the news shocked you so much.  
"You--You can't be serious right? Tell me this is a joke"  
"Having my own daughter within the military police is rather advantageous no? You are to infriltrate their ranks and report back to me of any suspicious findings." 

Never, had you ever objected to your father. Today would not be the day. 

That was how you found yourself shipped off to unfamiliar land. Always, you'd relied on the safety of the walls your home provided, much like the walls keeping mankind safe. You finally knew how the civilians living in Shiganshina felt when the armoured titan broke through the Wall Maria. There was no guarantee you'd make the military police let alone survive training and yet some part of you forced your body to get out of the carriage and onto the training grounds. It scared you, you admitted but your father was a man who always got what he wanted, the consequences would be worse if you failed.

//Year 850//

"Dear mother,  
I recently graduated from the training corps today! The days spent here have been hard and full of surprises but somehow I've managed to pull through. I'll never forget the day I met Eren Yaeger, a boy about a year younger than me; tempermental but kind, sad but somewhat of an inspiration. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his deep emerald ones. He became one of my closest friends on my journey to this day. Not only Eren though, I met plenty of others; Sasha who we nicknamed Potato girl, Jean who only Eren really calls Horse-face, honestly? I don't see it(he's quite handsome), and lastly Reiner who I've grown rather fond of(it's definitely the muscles). Frankly, I know father wants me to join the military police but having met all of these intriguing people I realize I'm wanting more to follow my heart than to do as instructed. Dear mother, what do you think I should do? I know you're no longer here but I find myself unable to stop writing these letters to you.  
-Sincerely,  
(Y/N) Your daughter."

"(Y/N) which regiment are you joining?" Sasha says with a mouthful of stale bread, you watch as the pieces fly out and hit Jean. It makes you chuckle somewhat. "I think I'll join the survey corps...I mean my mother is actually a part of it" It hurts to mention your mother, you do in fact write to her every day but she was gone. Emilia Schwarz was her name, she'd left your father to pursue a member of the scout regiment. In fact the true reason you'd even wanted to join the survey corps at all was to find the woman who'd abandoned you as a child. Long gone were the days you'd worshipped that woman as some sort of goddess.

In rows, your fellow graduates stood in silence as the captain of the scout regiment Erwin Smith gave his speech. You watched as many of the ones you'd once called classmates and friends disappeared one by one, save a select few. You understood their intentions, you wouldn't necessarily call them cowards, you were no better. The flames of the torches roared, destroying any doubts you had, you were one step closer to your goal, this was no time to lose heart. You were now a full fledged member of the scout regiment along with your friends, no family.

×Levi's POVx<

I was in town when I ran into that brat with the (H/C) hair, tsch who would have thought a damn highborn would be wearing the uniform of the scout regiment. The worse thing is, she actually apologized when my horse nearly ran her over. (Y/N) is an interesting one indeed, for a spoiled brat at least. A part of me is wary of her, being the child of one of the most corrupt merchants in Wall Sina but another wants to give her a chance, I was from the undergrounds after all.

"Levi Heichou? You said you wanted to speak to me?"  
"Don't just stand there, have a seat Schwartz or are you about to shit yourself?"

At least she was an obedient one. Someone could have told me that she would change my life forever and I would have just passed it off as bullshit. I never saw it coming that she'd one day make such a huge impact on me, or that I'd lose her in time.

//Year 850, Before The Female Titan//

You sat in an empty room with nothing but your thoughts to accompany you. During your time in the regiment not once had your father written or tried to contact you in any way, perhaps he was angry in your choice to suddenly defy him. You didn't care much for that fact however, you had met your mother who had become the wife of none other than the captain of the scout regiment himself, Erwin Smith. When you met her she acted like she didn't know who you were despite the huge resemblance you shared, so she really did abandon you. 

You cried your eyes out that night, not wanting to wake the others up you went off to find a hiding spot to safely do so of course. It hurt like hell that your own biological mother would rather chase after a man who could die at any second than to stay and raise her own child. You hear footsteps but stay in the same spot with your face buried in your knees. Titans couldn't possibly be attacking at night anyway and if they were, so what? What did you have to lose? 

"Tsch. Why are you out here on your own? This isnt the place to take a dump." You look up to see Levi, he slowly moves towards you. "I-I'm fine captain...I'm fine..." You can't even protest before he pulls you close and within seconds you've lost your train of thought. "You can cry this once but don't let me see it again even if you're about to be titan food. But then again don't you dare ever let it get to that." His arms are strong but surprisingly comforting, all you can do is nod and melt into his unfamiliar embrace. "Thank you...captain." You began to see a new side of Levi that night but neither of you mentioned it again. That was the night you fell in love with him, you just didn't realize it. 

"My dearest (Y/N), 

I've been informed that you've chosen the scout regiment instead of the military police. I write to you in the small hope you'll reconsider. The path of the scout is a hard and hazardous path filled with nothing but meaningless death, the military however paves the way for an easy life inside the interior, close to home. I only say these things out of worry for you, the scouts are no place for a woman of nobility like yourself. Do not waste anymore time with these deathseeking fools.

-Father"

You crumple up the letter and toss it into the trash. Who the hell was he to claim he cared about you after not even contacting you for years. You had built a home with the scouts and more importantly it was where Levi was. As the days went by the two of you had been getting closer, Levi would treat you a little better than the rest of the cadets and it was obvious, to you and his squad at least. You hear a knock on the door and lazily answer it. 

"What took you so long Schwartz?" His lips crash into yours just as you try to mutter an answer. Petra liked to question your relationship with the captain, this must have been the captain's answer. You kiss him back, arms barely managing to wrap around him(he's pretty short compared to you). "Don't think this means anything cadet. It just means don't die." He looks away. "Is this how you say don't die to all of the other cadets?" You chuckle and for only a split second can see what appears to be shades of red on the usually serious man's face. You love him, and he loves you too. 

//Year 850, Beast Titan//

It has only been months since the capture of the female titan, you nearly lost your life in that battle. Levi however paid a heavier price than you did, the death of his squad. You were with them at that time, Levi insisted you go as backup to protect Eren and Erwin agreed. You were forced to watch helplessly as every single one of the elite troops the captain had handpicked fell to their deaths. 

"Let me go Eren! I have to help somehow!" You had been entrusted the task of helping Eren escape while squad Levi subdued the female titan. It had been one of the hardest things you'd ever had to do. You tried to convince Petra and Oluo to let you fight, you obviously had the skill but with the bigger picture of humanity at hand you chose to follow Eren in the end. Which is why you still blamed yourself for the death of Squad Levi, even to this day. 

You remember how you tried to break the news to Levi but couldn't find the words, Eren had to tell him. Levi didn't show much of the expression you'd expected to see but you knew he was hurting. He didn't blame you, he even thanked you for performing your duty as a soldier. It only hit you then that Levi had insisted you join them on their mission not because he wanted extra manpower but because he already knew the outcome of things, he knew you'd at least be kept safe. It was a bittersweet victory for him as the corpses of friends and acquaintances corpses were dragged away and eventually left to the titans. 

Your relationship only got stronger after that. Until the day the beast titan showed up, many of the scout regiment's best would fall in the battle against it at Utgard castle. You were with Levi when it happened, caring for his injury. Two of the scouts revealed themselves to be traitors according to moblit's reports, Reiner and Bertholdt. It couldn't possibly have been true, just the other day you were having a conversation with the two, the next they both become enemies of mankind. 

"I refuse. I'm not letting you walk out this door. You're just gonna abandon me like you abandoned your family?" Levi stood in front of the door. "All I'm trying to do is protect you, if you go out there you're going to die! You know it and I know it too." You look away, you wanted to see for yourself if Reiner and Bertholdt had truly betrayed your trust so easily, even if Levi was against it. "Levi I--" He cuts you off as quickly as you try to state your reasoning. "I made a promise to your father to keep you safe and damn it I will! So you can run out there, you can get far away but I will always find you because I love you." Your lips meet his once more, deep down maybe some part of you both knew you'd never see each other again. That feeling was correct, which made that last embrace so much more meaningful.

You left as Levi slept that night leaving behind nothing but the box of letters you'd written for your mother behind and your journal. 

Heichou back then you asked me if I loved you, I'm sorry I waited so long to give you my answer. The answer is yes, yes I did love you. By the time you've read this I've probably become nothing but charred bones. But don't you dare cry or I'll be giving you the scolding of your life when I return some day. You said you'd always find me, I make the same promise.

You're the love of my life.

You never came back though. He still never lost hope.  
You were the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on AkiraDubs video Levi begs you not to leave(Amazing channel that you should definitely check out). All rights belong to thei rightful owners, more fics to come. Late night writing ftw.


End file.
